


Путь во тьме

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Может ли путь во тьме вывести к свету?





	Путь во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по картинке, найденной нашей чудесной Лекси :)  
> http://i63.fastpic.ru/big/2014/0529/4f/fa17e096813fce202e7393c3980ab94f.jpg

Ощущения были... неожиданные. Он слышал когда-то, что без зрения обостряются слух, обоняние и осязание, слышал когда-то давно, но благополучно забыл об этом. Чтобы вспомнить, когда ресницы зашелестят о плотный непрозрачный слой шелка, запах дождя за закрытыми ставнями нежданной свежестью разбавит чужой дразнящий запах, чужое дыхание разбудит стайку мурашек от предплечья до локтя...   
Почему-то он не думал, что ощущения обострятся так быстро.   
– Тебе так лучше? – усмехнулся он, пытаясь скрыть сумбур собственных эмоций.  
И решить, лучше ли от этого ему.   
– Вполне, – отозвался голос, в котором он впервые расслышал обжигающе-низкую хрипотцу и легкую горечь, неуместную и, наверное, неизбежную.  
Обидно, что тот, чей жар ощущался даже без прикосновений, оказывается, воспринимал его именно как _ещё одного Учиху_. И вот только так, в почти полной темноте – считал кем-то большим. Впрочем, лично для него темнота была абсолютно полной – вплоть до незнания, кем на самом деле Дейдара его сейчас считает.   
– Так ты только Тоби, – словно прочитав его мысли, ответил голос, в котором полынной горечи стало чуточку больше, чем хрипотцы.  
Как оказалось, полная слепота дезориентирует – кровать показалась куда просторнее, чем запомнилось. Или же Дейдара успел отодвинуться подальше... хотя этого быть не может, тепло его тела ощущалось слишком сильно... и всё-таки они чересчур далеко друг от друга, хотелось быть ближе... гораздо ближе... чтобы запах разгоряченного тела перебил запахи старой таверны и свежей выпечки, крепкого вина и тонких простыней, дождя и влажных фиалок. Чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме... кроме...   
– Но разве повязка убирает мой шаринган? – зачем-то спросил он, хотя более неуместного вопроса сейчас придумать было невозможно.  
– Она скрывает его, – чуть насмешливо, как ребёнку, пояснил голос, ставший на немного более хриплым, чем горьким. – Надеюсь, ты не боишься темноты.  
Обито улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что улыбка получилась достаточно насмешливой. О том, что на самом деле темнота его пугает, он вспомнил только сейчас. Темнота, обдающая невозможным холодом, яркая, как ветер на заснеженной вершине, и мертвая, как земля на могиле. Та темнота, что шла откуда-то из самого сердца и застилала глаза куда надежнее тонкой шелковой ленты, которая еще хранила запах знакомых золотых волос.   
Впрочем, прямо сейчас в глубине сердца горел собственный костёр, пламя которого текло по каждой артерии и вене, разгораясь всё ярче и вспыхивая золотыми искрами под плотно завязанными веками.   
Тонкие чувствительные пальцы коснулись его лица, прочертили линию по переносице, обрисовали контур скул. Как будто это у Дейдары глаза завязаны, и он пытается ощупью узнать его. Впрочем, Дейдара вполне ведь мог и сам глаза закрыть... в темноте, окружающей веки, вспыхнула ошеломительно яркая картинка, где уже Дейдара лежал на кровати, и это его глаза были завязаны шелковой лентой, купленной на сельской ярмарке, а еще одна – из самого прочного шелка – стискивала его запястья и обвивала столбик в изголовье кровати.   
– Осторожнее, ты же мне все ребра переломаешь, – прорвался в его видение хриплый голос, в котором почему-то совсем не слышалось горечи.  
Разжимать руки не хотелось, но – наверное, надо. Обито ладонями провёл по плотным волокнам майки, нащупывая края, немного неловко потянул их вверх, стягивая раздражающую тряпку с желанного тела. Хрипловатый смех отвлек от синхронных действий любовника. Раздевание с завязанными глазами показалось экзотической игрой – их руки немного мешали друг другу, зато каждое касание порождало странную дрожь под пальцами, будто под ними не полуодетое пока тело, а облако мелких молний. Одежда стягивалась неохотно, но он не торопился. Слишком уж... слишком хорошо. Острые косточки, почти незаметные мышцы, тонкая кожа с нежным-нежным пушком... совсем как кожица на фруктах, привозимых из дальних южных деревень. Вспомнились невообразимо-легкие касания пальцев Дейдары, и стало немного стыдно за собственные руки – с грубоватой кожей и застарелыми мозолями. А ведь кого-кого, а Дейдару белоручкой точно не назовёшь. Ну никак.   
А потом водопад шелковистых волос обрушился на губы, щеки, лоб, и это мгновенно выбило из головы все мысли. Не сдерживаясь уже, Обито притянул к себе несопротивляющееся тело, втиснулся лицом куда-то между шеей и ключицами, и биение в собственном виске отозвалось неровным током крови в чужой артерии.   
– Ты пахнешь светом, – немного невпопад сказал Обито, зная, что его поймут и так.  
– А ты – луной, – немного удивил его ответ, но губы уловили теплое дыхание, а затем поймали легкое прикосновение. Будто бабочка крылом коснулась. И забрала все слова с собой.  
Они уже целовались, и не раз, но сейчас, в темноте и огне, Обито подумал, что целуется по-настоящему он впервые. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал так полно гладкость этих губ и шероховатость своих, никогда раньше не пьянел от вкуса чужого нёба, никогда не задыхался от чужого стона, ставшего его собственным. Ладони Дейдары, замершие было, вдруг стиснули его плечи, и Обито выгнулся всем телом, ощутив прикосновение гибких язычков. Хриплый смех ощущался еще одной лаской – такой же, как сразу три поцелуя, дразнящих его шею. А потом ключицы. Грудь. Затем ладони накрыли его соски, и это было... было... было чем-то еще более острым, чем молнии.   
_...а каково было бы лежать, прижимая его к себе, так, чтобы даже воздуха не осталось между ними, и ощущать касание тех губ, что на груди?_  
– Ты меня с ума решил свести?  
– Ты же меня сводишь.  
Кажется, они и впрямь обезумели – катаясь по узкой кровати, лаская друг друга ладонями и губами, сплетаясь и сливаясь, задыхаясь и сгорая... Обито точно казалось, что вся кровь под кожей стала огнем. От ощущения упругого тела под руками кружилась голова, оно прижималось именно так, как и мечталось, не оставляя ни воздуха, ни капельки пота между ними, и твёрдость чужого желания породила какую-то смесь безумия и гордости. А потом Дейдара вдруг закинул ногу ему на бедро и толкнулся вперед, будто пытаясь...   
– Точно ре...шил, что...бы я... свих...  
Узкая ладонь заткнула рот, губы соприкоснулись, и Обито на выдохе поймал кончик гибкого языка, почти исчезнувшего... лизнул языком расщелину на ладони, задыхаясь от избытка эмоций, толкнулся языком вперёд, безмолвно требуя впустить... Дейдара застонал, хрипло и как-то беспомощно, и Обито показалось, что в огонь его вен кто-то плеснул рисовой водки.   
Отрезвил его, как ни странно, тоже стон любовника – и тоже жалобный, когда он уже пытался вдавиться в тесное кольцо входа. Но отодвинуться Дейдара не пытался, не пытался и оттолкнуть, напротив... и пришлось самому выбираться из огненных объятий. Пока в самом-то деле не сожгли всё, что можно, дотла.   
Опыта не было ни у одного из них, да и знаний практически тоже. Обито слепо зашарил в той стороне, где – точно помнил – они оставили блюдце с маслом. Пальцы Дейдары переплелись с его пальцами, горячий язычок едва не заставил забыть, что там Обито хотел, но масло наконец коснулось его кожи. И показалось нежданно холодным – он-то думал, в этой комнате расплавилось всё, что не сгорело.   
Мелькнула было благородная мысль спросить, уверен ли Дейдара... только вот спрашивать Обито не стал. Отчасти потому, что не был уверен, остановит ли его отрицательный ответ. Отчасти – потому, что Дейдара накрыл его губы своими и стонал ему в рот при каждом движении пальцев там, внутри... спину царапали, кусали, сжимали, наверное, до синяков, но губы не отрывались от губ, пока Обито не навис над напарником, раздвигая тому колени. Отчаянно хотелось сорвать ленту с глаз, хотелось видеть лицо Дейдары, его глаза... какие они сейчас – яркие или туманные?   
Стройные лодыжки сплелись где-то за его спиной, и горячая плоть неохотно расступилась под настойчивым давлением. Гладкая, еще более гладкая, чем запомнилось пальцами, и тесная, и упругая, податливая и сопротивляющаяся...   
– ...как я... жил без...без тебя?  
Дейдара вновь всхлипнул и качнулся навстречу. И обмяк, позволяя толкаться всё глубже, пока глубже стало уже невозможно, и слабо застонал на движение назад... лопатки обожгло поцелуями... горячая плоть вновь приняла в себя... слабый стон на движение назад и вскрик от толчка внутрь. Ногти впиваются в спину, и быстрые язычки зализывают царапинки. Вскрик сменяется стоном, хриплым, без тени горечи, и во тьме, застилающей глаза, вспыхивают веточки молний. Огонь в венах разгорается жарче с каждым стоном, а объятия Дейдары – всё сильнее, и Обито сознаёт, что не способен больше сдерживать себя.   
И ещё – что его сдержанность уже никому не нужна.   
Кажется, Дейдара кричит, когда толчки становятся ударами, но горечи в криках тоже нет. Только огонь.   
Кажется, Обито кусает Дейдару в грудь, губами задевая грубый шов, языком лаская рубцы печати, и это всё равно, что пить жидкое пламя.   
Кажется, весь мир обернулся вокруг них живым факелом, или это они уменьшились до размеров пылинки, и ветер сдунул их прямо на фитиль свечи, но только воздуха не остается, и каждый вздох – обжигает, и каждое движение порождает волну испепеляющего света, и хочется сказать своему возлюбленному так много, но слова сгорают на языке на секунду раньше, чем огонь накрывает их обоих. Обито еще успевает осознать, что Дейдара выгнулся под ним и пульсирует вокруг него, а дальнейшее исчезает не то в огненной тьме, не то в безвидном пламени. 

Дыхание медленно выравнивалось, и Обито потянулся всем телом, ощущая, как свежий воздух слизывает капельки пота с кожи. Рядом шевельнулся Дейдара, глубоко вздохнул, прижался лбом и потёрся бедром, как довольный кот. Обито собственнически обхватил своего – теперь уже во всех смыслах – любовника, притянул поближе, ладонью погладив гибкую спину, пальцами проследил линию острых позвонков. Между бёдер ощущалась влага, и это захотелось увидеть – границу белой кожи, которой не касалось солнце, но касался он, белесые потеки на ней.   
– Так я могу уже снимать повязку? – на всякий случай спросил он, почти не сомневаясь в ответе.  
Лёгкая ладонь накрыла ему щёку, проворный язычок подразнил скулу и исчез.   
– Разве мы куда-то спешим? – всё-таки удивил его Дейдара, устраиваясь верхом на его бёдрах, и возражать Обито не стал.  
В конце концов, он точно никуда не торопится.


End file.
